To What May Come
by OkamiSM
Summary: Eight years after Sarah's adventure in the Labyrinth, life has been normal but not undisturbed. Constant dreaming has disrupted her life. Day by day she feels something is coming. Something she can't explain. Sarah has a feeling her adventures in the Labyrinth are far from over...but is she ready for what may come?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, Hoggle, etc and or any other characters created by the wonderful and amazing Jim Henson and Brian Froud. Enjoy =)

_**To What May Come**_

**Prologue**

Jareth sat in his owl form outside Sarah's window. She had won; she had accomplished what no one else had. She'd solved his labyrinth, but she'd wounded more then his pride when she had. She'd shattered his heart, for he gave it to her fully. Though he could be a cruel man, with his tricks and his games, Jareth still had a heart none the less. At least until he'd seen Sarah. He remembered the first time he'd ever laid eyes on her. She was 11 then and she'd already fascinated him. She'd had her hair pulled back in a small ponytail and wore jean overalls. Her imagination was vast and he could see in his crystals all she dreamed and wished for. It captivated him, maybe this girl could somehow grow to understand him and his world. Even at that young age he knew she'd be a beauty, one he'd want only for himself to admire or touch. And when she wished Toby to his kingdom, he'd planned on keeping her as his trophy, his greatest possession. Jareth never imagined that things would take the turn they did, and he intended to get his revenge…

_…Eight Years Later…._

**Chapter 1**

Since that night, many things had happened. Homework, drivers licenses, proms, broken hearts and graduation had flown by in a flash it seemed. Currently, Sarah sat in her college English class not paying much attention to what her teacher was saying. She was thinking about that night. She thought of the Labyrinth, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus…even Jareth. In the end she had to let them go, she had to return back to reality and forget her childish fantasies. She had to forget…and grow up.

"Ms. Williams! Would you please pay attention?"

Sara looked up at her teacher, "Yes Mrs. Chancellor, I'm sorry"

"Thank you. Now, class please open your text books to page…"

Her voice trailed off and Sarah once again went back to her daydream. She glanced out the window to the scenery outside. It was nice out today. The sun was shining and there were only a few patches of water left on the ground from the previous day's rain. There was also a tree right outside Sarah's classroom. Small blossoms sprouted from the limbs and when the wind blew they flew and danced with the wind. Sarah wanted to be that free again. She'd been free in the labyrinth; she didn't notice it till last night in her thoughts that everything there was a part of her and changed only by her will. Jareth was simply the one to wield it while she was away…right? Suddenly Sarah caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. She gasped out loud. There high on a tree branch, sat a white barn owl. She blinked once, twice, before it was gone.

"Sarah, is something the matter?" Mrs. Chancellor asked rudely.

"No mame, I just -"

"You'll just get back to your seat before I send you out!"

Sarah just realized she was standing a few feet from her desk. The other students snickered and giggled as she sat back down and the teacher continued. Ten minutes later the teacher dismissed them for the day. Sarah sighed with relief and left the class in a hurry.

When she got home, the first thing she did was jump on her bed. She was tired and worn out. She had to quit thinking about them…and even worse…him. Sarah knew from the start that there had been an attraction between she and Jareth. But how could she make much of it when he was stealing her baby brother and making things impossibly hard for her. Sarah nodded to herself at that. This was entirely his fault. How could she accept all the things he had offered her in the end when all that time he'd simply been using her for his amusement. Well she was no one's amusement, least of all Jareth's. And even worse, she had only been 15, she couldn't just drop everything she was doing and be his queen. 'You're being ridiculous Sarah, you know very well you wanted to stay there, to never have to worry about homework, or evil step mothers or taking care of the baby. You know damned well you'd have taken everything he offered, given your heart to him as he'd given his to you, but something deep inside said that it could not be. Damn that "something".' Sarah curled up into a small ball, feeling the day's fatigue finally washing over her until she drifted into dream.

* * *

It was dark. She'd never seen it dark before. The labyrinth. The walls cast strange shadows on everything making it seem like a nightmare world. But Sarah knew better. In the sky hung the big round full moon. Its companions, the stars, glittered in equal beauty. She was back in her fairy tale, but no prince was to be seen. With one swift movement an owl perched itself high on a wall across from Sarah, staring down at her.

"Jareth, you cannot conceal yourself anymore." Sarah said plainly "Change to your true form…"

The owl flew above and over her head falling behind her. In an explosion of light Jareth appeared, his mismatched eyes staring into her hazel ones.

"Sarah…"

Sarah inhaled one jagged breath. It was him, but why was her stomach in knots?

Jareth brought one gloved hand to her face, stroking her cheek with the back of it then letting it fall back to his side.

"You've grown…"

Sarah lifted her chin, "Yes, I have." She shook her head, "But that's not the case, why am I here?"

"Because you're in a dream Sarah, really, I figured you'd have known that." Jareth said with a sideways grin.

"What is it with you and always having to make smart remarks?"

"I'm stating what I know, not being "smart" as you call it."

She sighed, frustrated as she always was with him.

"Why are you in my dream then?"

Jareth's eyes lit up then, "You think this is my doing? Dear child-"

"I am not a child!" Sarah had her hands balled in fists at her side. She closed her eyes a moment and composed herself. "And this must be your doing…I don't dream about people I hate."

"You lie Sarah, and you can't hide the truth from me here." He lifted his hands to emphasize their surroundings. "Here I know your thoughts, I feel what's inside you. Here, whether you want to or not, you show me everything."

Sarah remained quiet and Jareth continued.

"You know you've had dreams of the labyrinth many times." He stepped closer to her, threading a piece of her dark hair through his fingers. "You've dreamed of your friends…even me Sarah. So don't try to lie. I'm here only because I need to ask you something."

"So this is your doing!" Sarah eyes held a bit of irritation, but also fear. She didn't know what to expect from the Goblin King anymore. Not now, she'd seen his cruelty, she'd seen his magic at work when she'd traveled to the labyrinth. But the concern that she saw in his eyes confused her and therefore scared her. She was helpless.

"Yes, this is my doing."

She nodded, "Well…what is it you want to ask me?"

Jareth dropped his hand from her hair only to take one of hers in his. Sarah resisted a little but held it anyway.

"Come with me."

He pulled her along to a fountain on the other side of a labyrinth wall. He led her to a concrete seat in front of it but remained standing while she sat.

"Sarah, did you ever love me?" he didn't look at her when he said it.

"What?"

"…Did you, ever in the smallest amount…love me?" he shifted his gaze from the ground to her eyes, his own full of curiosity.

"I…I loved your story, the book of the Labyrinth itself, really. I guess you could say that it consumed my mind for a time…but I-"

"Sarah." Jareth's voice had gone hard, "Don't avert the question. Did you love me or didn't you?"

She paused a moment before answering, "Yes, once I did love you. But I was only a child, I loved what I couldn't have."

"You could have had everything, but you denied me." He said it plainly, trying to conceal his emotions.

Sarah looked off, anywhere away from Jareth. "I didn't have a choice." She replied softly.

"Yes you did! I gave you that choice! I told you I'd give you everything, anything you wanted all you had to do was be mine and you'd never have wanted for anything! Yet you still denied me."

"It was either my brother or my dreams. I may have been a brat, but I wasn't without selflessness. I loved Toby and I didn't want for him to turn into one or your hideous goblins."

"I'd thought then you'd have been smart enough to figure out that I would have sent Toby back safely. All you had to do was ask." Jareth's voice fluctuated from anger to resolve.

"I did ask! You made it into a game!" Sarah stood, composing herself. "It wasn't meant to be Jareth-"

"I would have made it so!"

"STOP! I don't want to hear anymore…leave me to wake Goblin King. Keep away from me. You only bring me pain." Tears stung Sarah's eyes; she turned from his view.

"You haunt me, how can I let alone something that consumes my thoughts? You cause me equal pain." He walked over to her quickly jerking her hand from her side and placing something in it. Closing her hand he said, "I will send you to wake Sarah, but we will meet again. Next time it won't be a dream and it won't be as easy to escape me…" Forming a crystal in his hand he sent Sarah back to reality to wake from his dream. Staring into the crystal at the sleeping Sarah he said, "The night you denied my heart, I vowed revenge…and I shall have it…"

WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!??!?!...New Post Soon ^_^


	2. The Legend of Easten

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, Hoggle, etc and or any other characters created by the wonderful and amazing Jim Henson and Brian Froud. Enjoy =)

So yes it's been a long long while. Haha! I tried several times to complete another chapter but I couldnt see where the story was going to go anymore. My original idea just didnt make sense to me anymore. So this chapter goes into more detail about some of the backstory to what is going to happen later. I know it may not be as entertaining but I do have plans to write more, a lot sooner than 4 years! It's sad though...I wrote the first chapter originally in 2003 or 2004 I believe. WOO! Happy Reading everyone :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 - _The Legend of Easten_**

Sarah woke with a start, her breath catching briefly.

"Wha…", She said drowsily.

Seeing the dim light of morning, she slowed her breathing and sighed with relief.

"Just a dream then, thank goodness." She sat up and went to rub her eyes when she felt something sharp digging into her fisted hand.

She opened it slowly, revealing a small gold ring with a deep ruby at its center. Wide eyed and confused, Sarah tossed the ring across the bed as if it had burned her hand.

"No...No, no, no!" She shook her head. "This can't be real it just can't! I put that in that creatures box and—" she stopped short. Though she did not want the fact that Jareth was truly back to be real, she remembered that that was her mother's ruby ring.

She stretched out and picked it back up, examining it and then placing it on her right ring finger. It was hers all right. It glittered softly in the light now brightening in her room as the minutes passed.

She recalled her dream, which seemed to only be moments ago. Something was different in his eyes, somehow sad and lonely and lost. Why had he asked her if she loved him? And what was the point of giving her back the ring? He couldn't possibly know its importance. Could he?

Sarah didn't have time to dwell on this now. Looking at her clock she read the time as seven fifteen.

"Well, I suppose I can't just sit here wondering all day…" She mused to herself.

She quickly got out of bed and into the shower, determined to make her day as normal as possible, for as long as possible.

* * *

Jareth was leaned against the arch of his bedroom window when his servant gobling, Gairdel, approached warily.

"My Lord…yeh haven't eaten yer breakfast sir. Is it not to yer likin'?"

"I haven't time for food, Gairdel, my kingdom is falling apart at its foundation and that girl is going to fix it." Jareth never looked at his servant, only continued to gaze out the window.

"Ah yes, the girl. How is she to fix this?"

"I don't know yet..I only know that she's the key to everything, just as she always has been. Maybe I read the legends wrong but I have to do something. " he stalked to his throne, pulling a scroll from the table next to it and opening it slowly.

"I always thought ye want'd the girl cause she were a fittin' and fetchin' option for yer queen." Gairdel shifted uneasily from foot to foot, scratching just behind his ear and watching his King search the scroll.

"Yes, well, I had thought the Firelight of Easten would make a fine queen. Seems shes unaware of what she is entirely and she's made a mess of everything."

Gairdel approached the thrown, "She doesn't know?"

Jareth looked up from his reading, slightly annoyed, "No.", he tilted his head. "Del, do you remember the ring I told you to fetch? "

"The ruby, my lord, course I do."

The Goblin king turned the scroll so the goblin servant could see. Drawn just to the right of the text was what seemed to be part of a legend. A mountain of lava and fire was shown and next to it was a small ruby, surrounded with yellow and orange, making its importance known.

"That ring was made here, in our world. Its origins began somewhere inside Mount Dimashin which is told to stretch all the way into the Kingdom of Easten. The legend, as you should know but have obviously forgotten, goes as such:

"Long ago, before the sun and the moons rotated in the sky, they lived in a place called Easten. The Guadian Sun was called Idalia and her twin sisters, The Guardian Moons, were called Mahina and Neoma. Each day, Idalia shown her light and love the people of our world so that the crops would grow and life would be nourished. Each night, Mahina and Neoma would paint the sky with dark blues and purples, making a new masterpiece each time, so that the people would have something to fall asleep to and enjoy and dream of.

Together they were called The Sisters of Easten and were forbidden to interact with the people below, only able to give their gifts to make life flourish. "

Jareth paused and something in his voice changed, sadness maybe?

"The problem with that is Idalia had fallen in love with a mortal man. She pined for him each day as she lay down her light. Her sisters encouraged her longing for him and together devised a scheme to make it so, if only once, she could meet the man and profess herself.

This man was called Udine and he worked as a fisherman out at sea. One evening, as Mahina and Neoma painted their nightly masterpiece, Idalia snuck out in a robe made of starlight. She boarded his ship and finding him, woke him with a kiss on his cheek.

Udine, startled, stood before Idalia and was so taken by her beauty and poise, his love for her came almost at once.

Night by night, they would sit and talk and laugh. Night by night, they fell more deeply in love until the day came that he asked her to marry him. He offered her a ruby ring he had made from the very mountain she lived a top. Idalia, knowing she was already breaking the laws of her home above, told him that though she loved him, she could never truly be his.

Heartbroken, Udine asked that she keep his ring to remember him by and that they share one last night together. She agreed, sad and heartbroken herself. But Idalia had stayed away too long and fell asleep in the arms of her lover only to be awoken by her father, The High King of Easten. Outraged by her meddling and deliberate actions against his rule, he killed the sleeping Udine and condemned Idalia and her sisters to a prison of rotating around our world for all eternity, never able to take mortal form again."

Gairdel spoke up, "I 'member the rest, my lord." He looked to the sun, fading slowly into the horizon. "She were condemned, but not 'fore she bore a daughter. A halfbreed made of two worlds, ours and theirs. Named the girl Sarahina, princess of the Sun and Firelight of Easten."

Jareth nodded and continued, "The High King wanted to kill the child, an abomination to his reign, but Idalia begged him to let her live. In her circulation in the sky, she had discovered another world, Earth, where she could take the child and she could live and be safe. After much convincing, her father agreed, and the girl was sent away." He closed the scroll, letting it drop to the floor.

"Eh, wouldn't that mean bringin her 'ere would stir up trouble?" the goblin servant asked curiously.

"More trouble then I realized. You see, there's another part to it that's not in the text. My mother would tell it to me when I was young. It said that should the Firelight of Easten return, order could be brought back to Mount Dimashin. Ever since Idalia and her sisters were cast permanently into the sky and Sarahina taken to Earth, the mountain has rumbled and threatened eruption. Unfortunately, bringing Sarah here the first time cause it to erupt, even if it was small, it wreaked havoc on my Labyrinth just the same, as well as other territories close by. There's something I'm missing…something else…I have to know what it is, or we very well may be doomed."

The Goblin King placed a hand over his face as Gairdel spoke, "But the ring sir..I thought—"

"The ring just proves who she is. No one else can wear that ring. I know her being here is the key. I just know it."

Gairdel looked to the mountain outside the castle walls, red lava streaming slowly down but drying and turning to rock before reaching the bottom.

"Aye Lord Jareth, we better act fast..."


End file.
